Jet & Virgina Love Stories
by AnimeGoddessS
Summary: A multitude of different Jet and Virginia stories. Some unfinished, but will do so if asked to. Come one, come all! Ch. 12 is now up! Another random poem, and again in total lack of romance! Sorry! :commits seppuku: :swallows the sword:
1. Can't think of title, any ideas?

Virginia shook her head at herself in pretend disgust. She chuckled slightly and glanced over to Jet. To her surprise, he was smiling, the first time she had ever seen him do so. It was humble and weak, as if afraid that it would be exiled from its wearer, but it was there. She almost had trouble recognizing him and had to stare at him for a couple of seconds before realizing that this smile was a tiny crack in the stone wall he kept so closed around himself.

She felt she was peering into his soul, untarnished and unscarred. She was looking at the real Jet. She flushed red at being allowed to see such a personal thing.

She flowed forward to kiss him, to taste the sweetness of content and happiness he was so kind to reveal to her, for even the slightest of moments. She felt his warm breath on her face as her lips touched his, and she felt warmth flush her body. She had been able to touch in the most tender of ways.

Jet jerked away quickly. "What the hell?!" he snapped, running his hand embarrassedly through his hair.

Virginia looked up at him, now a complete contrast to the person he just was. He was wearing the mask with a scowl. It had been carved with the years of tormenting loneliness he suffered. The crack in the wall was gone. He was now impenetrable.

"Sorry..." lied Virginia quickly touching her lips with her quivering fingers. The warmth had faded, though not completely.

He glared at her. "Whatever," he spat. "Don't come near me again." His voice wasn't dripping in disgust like she knew he wanted it to. He... actually sounded slightly afraid. There must be a way to let the real Jet free, to shatter his mask.

"Why?" challenged Virginia.

"Don't..." he growled simply. "Just don't."

"That's not a good enough answer!" she yelled.

"Because I hate you!" he spat looking away from her, looking at the ground, the stars, anywhere but at Virginia. His last words echoed around them, taunting them.

"No you don't," sobbed Virginia, reaching for his hand with her own. He yanked it away from her shaking grasp and she fell to her knees.

"Stay away from me," he said.

"Why?" she gasped, tears breaching the rims of her blue eyes.

"I hate you," he said again. "I hate you because you care for me, because you love me, because you watch me when I sleep, because you watch me when you think I'm not looking. You comfort me when I'm sick, because you worry about me, because you're scared for me, because you embrace me when everyone else is afraid to come near..."

Virginia sobbed and dug her nails into the dirt. Jet's expression remained unchanged.

"I hate you because I care for you, because I love you, because I watch you when you sleep, because I watch you constantly and try to shield you from all the disdain in the world."

Tears fell in a steady rhythm from Virginia's red eyes.

"I despise you. You give me hope, but I can _never _be with you Virginia Maxwell. _Never_. I cannot forgive you for that."

"Why? Why can't we be together?"

Jet shook his head. "Tell me Virginia, did you play with dolls when you were younger?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Where are those dolls now? In the attic? In a box? Gathering dust with the passing years as you grow older and start to forget? I am as unchanging and constant as those dolls Virginia. I wasn't blessed with the ability to age and grow, but cursed with youth instead. I am not human. Hell, I'm not even a demon. I'm a machine, merely twisted metal and math calculations."

"I don't care!" Virginia yelled, covering her ears with her hands, shaking her head wildly, refusing to believe him as her braid lashed and danced behind her.

"Oh you _do_ care Virginia, or you wouldn't be so afraid to listen," Jet sneered.

She sobbed and gritted her teeth, hugging her hands closer to her ears.

"I'm a shadow Virginia. Don't you understand? I'm the long dead reflection of Enduro's fool of a son, a dead image of the Council of Seven's hopes and dreams. I'm not even supposed to look like this. I was a _mistake._ Enduro's son died because of _me_. The council was punished because of their sin, and _I_ was that punishment. I was completed before the Yggdrasil incident, and your father died trying to save me. Can you live with that? Can you live with the embodiment of your father's death?"

"Stop it!" Virginia screamed. "Just shut up!"

Jet smirked and kneeled before Virginia. She glared at him through eyes of contempt and tears. "Do you hate me now?" Jet asked quietly.

"No..." she whispered. She looked directly into his eyes full of pain. Gaining confidence she said, "Your creation was fate, not an accident. You're a blessing. It was _your_ memories that saved Filgaia. I don't know how daddy died, but it was you who brought him back the second time, wasn't it? You have that power don't you? Stop living in the past Jet, you have too bright a future."

Jet shook his head. "Virginia, just stay away from me. My wings are chained to the past and I can never move forward. We can't be together, no matter how you might try to persuade me."

"But you aren't! You're not chained to anything! I know you're human because you have emotions! You can hate. Isn't that proof enough? You _can_ move forward! Please... We can do it together."

Jet was already standing and walking away as she uttered her last sentence. "I'll chase you Jet! No matter where you go, I'll be there first. I'll be waiting for you!"

Jet scoffed and didn't even look back. "What a fool."


	2. A Small XMas on Filgaia

Disclaimer: Wild Arms 3 is all mine! MWA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAsjfbrkh ::Wakes up from dream:: snaps Oh man! I still don't on it yet! But I will one-day! Mark my words!!! ::Evil laugh slowly fades into the background::

_-Thus, the story begins on a warm, sunny day in December. The 24th of December to be exact...-_

"Yea, Clive deserves to be with his wife and family at Christmas," sighed Virginia leaning back in the chair and setting her napkin down while looking out the window of the restaurant.

"What about my wife an' family?" asking Gallows shoving more rolls into his mouth. "An' yoChewur gulp family?"

"What wife?" Virginia laughed. "Besides," she continued. "I've already sent a Christmas card home saying that I couldn't be there." Gallows swallowed another mouth full of food.

"But what 'bout Shane and Granny?" he asked, and then paused. Thinking hard he said, "But everyone deserves to be home and surrounded by family at Christ-" Virginia looked at him scornfully and then glanced at Jet. Jet was poking his cold food with his fork, not feeling obligated enough to take part in the conversation.

"But like ah was gonna say," recovered Gallows hastily. "Was that you guys are exactly like family, and that I would be spendin' it with y'all." Gallows smiled and Virginia beamed with satisfaction.

"Alright!" exclaimed Virginia happily. "It's just the three of us then! Let's rent a hotel room and bunk out in this town for Christmas holidays!"

"Here here!" said Gallows raising his water glass.

"Sound good Jet?" asked Virginia.

"Whatever," Jet muttered, getting up from the table and walking out of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry," said Gallows apologetically. "I keep forgettin'..."

Virginia watched Jet through the window as he sat on a bench and fed his dinner roll to the pigeons. "It's fine," sighed Virginia, watching Jet shoo the pigeons away with his foot now that he was through feeding them.

"Poor kid," Gallows said looking out the window with Virginia. "Doesn't have a real family or a home. Can ya even imagine?"

Virginia shook her head. "No," she said slowly. "No I couldn't."

"Well," said Gallows while getting out of his seat and stretching his arms. "My gift to y'all is payin' for the hotel." Virginia looked up at him.

"I thought we agreed no gifts!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, well, tough shiat." And with that, Gallows left the diner, leaving Virginia to pay for the check.

_**Later...** _

Jet was sitting in front of the roaring fireplace of the hotel. It was late so everyone else had been asleep for a while. He was nodding off to sleep himself when he heard...

"Hey Jet."

He turned to see Virginia smiling at him. "Hey," he replied.

"I thought you and Gallows were asleep," said Virginia sitting down beside him. He shrugged. "You don't mind celebrating Christmas with us do you?" asked Virginia. Jet shrugged again.

"I've never really celebrated Christmas period," Jet said looking away from where Virginia sat, trying to avoid eye contact.

Virginia looked at Jet for a moment and then rummaged through her bag behind her. "I know we agreed no gifts," she said while standing. "But I figured..." Virginia trailed off while handing him a relatively small package wrapped in plain brown paper. Jet took it hesitantly and stared blankly at it. "Well," she said awkwardly. "Open it if ya want. I'm goin' to bed." And, with that, Virginia left the room, not saying another word.

Jet stared at the package and slowly ripped off the brown paper. Inside was a journal. It was a simple hard-back journal with blank pages. All except for one that is. He opened the book to the first page where there was written:

_ 'Jet,_

_May you never forget your_

_dearest and closest memories._

_Love,_

_ Virginia'_

Jet smiled and closed his journal. "Thank you," he said aloud. Virginia smiled from behind the landing of the stairs and entered her room.

"You're welcome Jet," she whispered softly before getting into her bed and falling asleep with a pleasant smile implanted on her lips.

* * *

So, what did you think? Leave a review to tell me! 


	3. Another titleless chappy! Help plz!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Wild Arms 3...still... I will one day or my name isn't Billy Bo Bubba Deleon!

Random person: But Betsy, your name isn't Billy Bo Bub...whatever that was!

Shhh!!!!

* * *

Virginia held her knees to her chest as she sat in front of her mother's grave. She couldn't tolerate the sound of happy-drunk laughter spilling from out of her house. It made her sick. How could they be so happy when she herself was so miserable?

Virginia was trying her mightiest to keep her tears from spilling out, but it seemed impossible. Her solemn thoughts kept a constant gloom over her mood.

If her father was alive, the least he could've done was give her mother a definite sign of his survival on this damned wasteland!

Virginia clenched her eyes shut and bit on her bottom lip. She knew she sounded selfish. But, first she was deprived of her father, and then her mother was taken away, leaving her alone, barely weaned off childhood, with two relatives who might as well be strangers to her. She felt she had the right to sound a bit selfish at the moment.

She felt like screaming. Virginia applied more pressure onto her bottom lip and the taste of blood reached her tongue. How could anyone ever understand the emotions she was feeling right now, at this instant? Who else would know the pain of loss of loved ones? Who else would ever understand the loneliness she felt?

Virginia lowered her knees and traced her mother's name etched on the tombstone.

"Oh mom," she whispered as the tears started to run down her face. "It's not fair. I can't expect them to understand, they wouldn't begin to fathom it."

The laughter from the house reached her ears. She stopped tracing the tombstone and leaned back on her hands letting the night air brush her face and flirt with her loose hair. Tears flowed at a heavy pace down her face.

As she sat there, she heard the front door creak open and someone's footsteps on the porch. It was probably just her uncle coming to lecture her on how rude it was to leave 'her guests.'

Virginia didn't care. She opened her eyes; the world was blurry through her sea of tears. She looked over to the porch and strained to see who was sitting on the front steps.

She blinked, and seeing the person, immediately turned away. It was Jet.

'Of all people,' she thought frustrated. 'He'll sit there forever and tell me to stop crying like a selfish baby.'

Virginia glanced over again and this time Jet caught her stare. He suddenly looked concerned.

He rose from his seat and started to walk over to her.

'Oh god,' Virginia whispered to herself. 'Don't let him see me like this.'

She sat up straight and bowed her face down from sight. She saw his shadow stretch beside her, yet she stayed silent.

"Hey," said Jet.

"Hi," murmured Virginia, choking back tears.

"Mind if I..." trailed Jet.

Virginia shook her head and he kneeled beside her. They both sat awkwardly for a moment.

"Why are you out here?" Virginia stammered, still struggling with her tears.

"They were getting' too drunk," Jet replied. "It annoyed me."

He sighed deeply and gazed over to Virginia. She was looking at her hands which were neatly folded in her lap. She looked preoccupied and sad.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked. Virginia looked up at him surprised.

"Nothing," she whispered, barely audible. She held her hands to her eyes trying to suppress the tears.

'She's usually so happy,' thought Jet solemnly.

They sat for a few moments when Virginia's tears finally escaped her eyes and she started to sob. Blayde watched her as she wiped tear after tear away, shoulders jerking with each giant breath she took.

"Virginia..." he whispered softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Virginia turned towards Jet, her tear stained face blocked by her long auburn-brown hair. She looked up and his violet eyes caught hers.

"You've got to tell someone, or it'll eat away at you 'til there's nothing left." He whispered, moving closer to her and resting his hand on her arm.

"It's just..." sobbed Virginia. "Oh, I don't know! My family is gone and..." She took a deep breath. "And the Council of Seven, Siegfried, that dream demon, the planet being rewritten... Just when I think I've coped with daddy's death, I found out he's alive..." She cried even harder. "I don't know, I just think it's too much for me to handle alone."

At this, Virginia curled into a ball and lost all control she had managed to obtain through speaking.

They sat there for a few minutes while Virginia cried and Jet watched, thinking of a way to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," Virginia softly spoke. She looked up at the gloomy night sky, trying to gain composure in front of Jet.

Jet stared at Virginia. She looked so helpless and vulnerable curled up shaking like that, her tears steadily dripping onto her chest.

The moon peeked out from behind the clouds, causing Virginia's tears to shine like diamonds.

Jet hesitantly reached over and brushed the tears away with his finger.

"Loneliness," he whispered. "Is the worst feeling in the world."

Virginia looked over to him and sniffed. "Oh Jet!" gasped Virginia as she threw herself forward to him.

He sat stunned, unable to comprehend Virginia's reaction. He felt her shivering and shaking, yet she was so warm. He slowly wrapped his arms around her tightly. She looked up at him through tear filled eyes. Jet never really noticed how very pretty Virginia was until just then. He smiled slightly and Virginia nestled her face into his chest as her warm tears soaked through his shirt.

'She even smells pretty,' Jet thought as Virginia sobbed. He clutched her closer, as if even the slightest breath of wind could shatter this beautiful delicate creature he was embracing.

He rested his chin on her head and ran his fingers through her gleaming auburn hair.

"Shh..." he cooed to her. He brought his hand under her chin, and slowly lifted it up so he could see her face. She shyly looked up once again. Her eyes shined with tears and her complexion was now flushed red.

She looked so incredibly beautiful. Before Jet could comprehend what he was doing, he found himself leaning in and pressing his lips against hers, her soft, warm lips.

'Is...Is this real?' Virginia thought as her eyelids fell and her body relaxed in Jet's arms, lost in the moment. She could feel his long eyelashes brushing against her face and his nose against her cheek.

'Am I...?' Jet questioned himself and Virginia's lips caressed his; her breath was so sweet in his mouth. 'Am I in love with this girl?' he thought again. Her skin felt so soft against his. He pressed her body closer to his as their lips released one another.

Virginia looked up at Jet. He was smiling softly down at her. Something that Virginia thought she would never see. She had never thought to see him smile with such truth, much less smile at all.

The night engulfed their surroundings and the fireflies began to align the tombstones.

Virginia stood up and kissed Jet's cheek. He was warm, his whole body. She grasped his hand in her own and helped him off the ground. She pulled him to the other side of the tombstones, where they could see the stars where the clouds and removed themselves.

They both sat down, not releasing the grip that they had on each other's hand. Virginia rested her head on his shoulder.

Thank you was all that was said as the two watched the sky for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Gallows hiccupped and looked out the window.

"Aw, lookit! Jet and hic Ginny loooove each other." He said fumbling his beer. "Man, I feel so hic alone. Where's mah Claudia when ya' need her?"

He gazed around the room, noticing Clive happily passed out on the table.

"Hey uncle Telsa!" yelled Gallows. "Whatcha doin' latta?"

* * *

Thank you for reading the third chapter! This should actually be the fourth (and may be) because there is one story that is supposed to come before this one, but this is better so I typed it up instead! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review!


	4. A random Jet blurb

A random Jet fic.

A/N: This is not really a romance fiction. Sorry. It is really more like a blurb without a purpose. Sorry. Review if ya like it. Review if ya don't!

Disclaimer: When it's all said and done...I still dont own WA3

33333333333333333333

It was 3 am.

It was dark.

It was cold.

And Jet could not sleep.

There was just something about sleeping on the hotel beds that made him uncomfortable. Perhaps it was because it did not feel like home. Though, Jet did not really have a home.

He rolled on to his back and tried the best he could to see through the darkness to the ceiling, but to no prevail.

It was 3:14 am.

It was cold.

Something about the cold was comfortable to Jet. He preferred it to being warm. Perhaps it was the tingle it left in his cheeks, it just made him feel clean, refreshed. In the cold he felt content.

It was dark.

It was cold.

It was 3:17 am.

It was his favorite time of the day, more so night. Laying in the dark, with no one irritating him, no one trying to persuade him from his ways. No responsibilities, no nothing. Just him. Alone. In the dark, in the cold, nothing to pass the time but listening to the ticking of the clock. Just Jet. Just Adam Kadmon. Just, him. Alone. He cherished these hours before sunrise.

He lay still, staring determinedly at the ceiling, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself as he did so. It was not for warmth as much it was for confinement, to be tightly wrapped in something, for comfort from something that would never ask him painful questions in return for his secrets.

Secrets. Why did his thoughts always turn to such things before sleeping? It forever made him anxious. He had a lot of them. Secrets. Secrets that he very rarely even told himself. Secrets that he did not even now about. This is what frightened him the most. Was it wrong that he knew so little about himself?

It was 3:33.

It was cold.

It was lonely.

And Jet could not sleep.

He masked his eyes with his palms. Perhaps if he could not see the world, it could not see him. He could hide forever behind veiled eyes. He could hide forever in the darkness.

_I'm not insane._

It was silent. Silent black. Silent as the secrets that refused to be revealed. In the corners of his mind he knew they existed. He had long ago banished them, but had since then forgotten that he was the cause of their exile.

_I am merely searching for somebody to understand my pain._

It was cold.

It was dark.

It was 3:48 am.

It was lonely and scared.

Jet was no longer content in himself, no longer enjoying the solitude.

"Hey, Virginia?"

She muttered unrecognizable dream talk in answer to Jet.

"You awake?"

"I am now." She muttered groggily nuzzling her face into the pillow.

"Good."

"Whaddya want?" she slurred rolling over to face him.

"Nothing." Jet replied softly.

Virginia looked at him confused through heavy eyes.

"I just wanted someone awake."

She gazed at him for a long time.

It was 4:03 am.

It was dimming in light.

It was nippy.

And Jet was asleep.

33333333333333333333

A/N: Err... I am sorry if that was confusing. I am also sorry it was so short! Please R&R!


	5. Pt2 of What was just a random blurb

A continuation of the Random Jet fic.

A/N: This is dedicated to my dearest friend Betsy, who promptly decided that she does not like subtle romance. So this continuation is dedicated to her! Thanks!

Chapter Notes: As you might have already guessed, I had no intentions of making a counter part to last chapter, but _someone_ ::glances to Betsy suspiciously:: swayed me differently. So let's get this going, ya? Sorry if it seems a little rushed...

33333333333333333333

It was 4:03 am.

It was dark.

It was cold.

And Jet was asleep.

Virginia was not.

She watched him from her bed. Jet was tightly wrapped in his blanket, almost like it was a safeguard.

Peculiar.

Why had he woken her up like that?

It was 4:06 am.

Virginia sighed to herself. There was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep. She sat up and stretched her arms groggily. It had been a long time since she had been up this early. It would be nice to see the sunrise. It had been so ling since she had watched one...

She straightened herself out, rolling her neck around, before she readjusted her pillow. She glanced over to Jet again. His defiant white hair seemed to give the whole room a faint glow. It was almost a relief to see that kind of luminosity in the room.

It was 4:13.

It was cold.

It was still dark.

Liana hummed a tune to herself. She had to be careful to not let her thoughts wander; it was always this time of night that horrible things would slip into one's consciousness.

She peered over to Jet.

4:16 am.

She watched him for what she would have liked to be an eternity. He slept curled up in a ball, which surprised Virginia. He reminded her of her cat. She smiled to herself. She missed her home. She missed her cat. She missed her Aunt, her Uncle. She missed her family, she missed Neil. She sighed again and twirled her loose auburn hair around her finger.

"No..."

Virginia looked over to Jet.

"I'm sorry?" she asked not quite hearing him.

He merely growled and curled tighter into his ball, squeezing his knees to his chest.

'He's dreaming!' thought Liana. She watched him. It was strange watching, she felt like she was hearing his inner most thoughts. She felt like she was prying against her will into some territory she did not belong in, she was...

"Please..." he whimpered.

What was he dreaming?

His eyelids winced in pain.

4:37 am.

Jet was still dreaming. Virginia was starting to get rather worried. It was getting colder as well. She shivered and wrapped the blanket around herself.

Nightmare.

Should she wake him? He was talking fluently and rationally, this certainly was not normal. It sounded like he was carrying on a conversation. She shivered, though not for the frigid air.

"Jet!" she whispered sternly.

He did not respond to her, but rather his hallucinated conversationalist.

"Stop!" he yelled "It won't work!"

She stared at him, taken aback.

"Jet!" she said again. Again, there was no reply for her, just undistinguished mumbled protests for some unknown cause.

She sighed and threw her legs over the bed.

"JET!" she snapped reaching over and shaking his shoulders roughly. His eyes immediately flew open.

For a moment, his eyes were not there at all, they were just a black void. She looked into the emptiness.

Jet blinked and he was again staring up at her with bright lilac orbs.

His breathing was almost like sobbing.

He was shaking.

It was 4:48 am.

And Jet was crying.

33333333333333333333

A/N: Okay, that just seemed like a good place to stop! I guess I'll hafta continue some other time, for I am way too tired at the moment to possibly persist. When you read this, sorry Betsy! I'm apologize to everyone again for any possible confusion! I'll finish it another day. But right now ::yawns:: I hafta sleep. Sorry guys, err gals...err ya'll. Sorry ya'll! Please R&R.


	6. Woooo

Discalimer:

None of us own WA3

A white haired boy, no taller than 5'4" and too skinny for his own good, leaned down, breathing heavily onto a beautiful girl's face, his breath pushing a few strands of her auburn colored hair out of the way. His hand went up to caress her, but, after second thought, he removed the rest of her hair from her face. He leaned further in, his lips almost touching the beauty that was resting in his lap.

'I can't believe I am doing this,' Jet thought to himself. 'But I have to, there's no other way!' he coaxed himself as he closed the distance between them.

Virginia's eyes shot open as she rolled off of Jet's lap, coughing up water. When she was done, she turned to Jet, finally realizing his presence.

"Hey there Virginia. Long time no see," smirked Jet as he offered her a hand.

Virginia jumped up and embraced Jet in a tight hug. " Oh my god! Jet! Hi! I've missed you! How have you been? Where have you-" Jet cut her off with a slight chuckle that had immediately caught Virginia's attention.

"Did you just laugh?" She gaped. He smirked, then turned to head back to town.

"Yea," he called over his shoulder. "How could I not laugh. I mean, you are so helpless. How the hell did you manage to half-way drown when there is no water?" He chuckled. Continuing his march into town.

He was on his way to Baskar Colony when he had seen a purple heap in his way. He walked up to it and tapped it with his foot, only to find Virginia lying there, not breathing. He had panicked, checking for a pulse, breathe, everything, before trying to do something about it. For some reason, he performed CPR on her, and sure enough, it had worked. The only question was…. Why was she in the middle of the desert, unconscious, choking on water?

3333333333333333333333333

Chapter Notes: I know what you are thinking

'Sarah, wtf is this little thing? Where did the rest go?!'

Well this story isn't mine. After a lot of persuasion and groveling I finally got Betsy to write something. And NOW she refuses to finish it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She claims that she sucks! PEOPLE PLEASE! FOR MY SAKE AND YOURS! SOMEONE TELL HER TO FINISH IT!


	7. FreakyWeirdness!

A/N: Hi there! Apologies ahead of time!

* * *

I was always watching you from the corner of my eye. Your emotions, you never showed, but I knew what you were feeling. I know what you are feeling. I, myself, have felt the same. That was, until I met you. The pain that loneliness brings is a horrible pain indeed. I know this. I know that you know this as well. When I met you, my world changed. I no longer had to fake my smile. I feel real happiness just having you by my side. You cured my loneliness. I only wish that I could cure yours. Out of the corner of my eye, I see pain. Deep in my heart, I feel your pain. Why do I want to help you so badly?

* * *

I can see her looking at me. Ever since we met, she has been watching me. I feel as if her eyes can see through me. Why can she see through me? It's almost as if she knows what I am feeling better than I do. How is this? She knows exactly what to do and when to do it. Her smile brightens my day, yet… Yet there is something in her eyes… Is it pity? I don't want her pity. Maybe, maybe I should stay away from the warmth she brings. I feel, if I allowed myself to be warmed by her, I will lose myself in something big…. But what is it?

* * *

Haha! Jus' lookit at those two. We've all known for a long time what those two are feelin', but they won't admit it. But we… We can tell.

Precisely. She is clueless to the feelings she has. He won't allow her to reach him.

Youngsters these days… I'm beginnin' to thank that they need a lil' push.

But we must allow them to reach the end at their own pace. We should not intervene unless necessary.

* * *

What is this? Why are you avoiding me? You've strengthened your barrier. You've blocked me from your life, your emotions. Why? Why won't you allow me to help you? Why do you hide from me? I only want to help… I only want to cure you. Please, please allow me to cure you.

* * *

Why is she looking at me with such eyes? Is she going to cry? She isn't as bright as usual. Is it because of me? But I cannot allow her to get close to me. I cannot afford it. But, those eyes… I want her to smile at me again; to be happy. What is wrong with me?

* * *

WTF?! What is that boy doin'? I really don't wanna step in, but if he doesn't fix thangs soon, I'm gonna force him.

Calm calm. They will work it out. The nature of love is more complicated that one may think…

* * *

I can't take this anymore! I don't know why you are closing yourself to me, but I will change it! You are hurting me. No, I mustn't think about myself. You are in more pain that I, right? But, I will save you. I will help you. If only, if only I knew how…

* * *

Uh oh. I know that glint in her eye. She's giving me that look that means trouble, means determination. What is she scheming when she looks at me? What is she planning on doing? This can't be good. Oh well, I should ignore her. But, I can't help but wonder what she is planning. I can't help but watch her. Why can't I completely ignore her? It was easy with everyone else, but why not her?

* * *

Lookit! She's got that look in her eye. Wonder what she's a gonna do,

As do I. But we can be sure that whatever it is, she will succeed.

Of course!

* * *

Ok! I will act like you aren't avoiding me. I'll stay by your side. I'll smile at you. I will wear you down 'til you can't keep your emotions hidden. I will win. I will free you. Even if it is the last thing I do, you will be saved.

* * *

She's smiling?! At me? Can't be. What's behind me? Nothing. Can't say that I don't like it, but why? Why is she smiling? Why is she happy? Does she not care? But, she doesn't know anything is wrong with me… How can she? I won't tell her. I won't tell anyone. How come I feel worse? I need a break. She is looking at me again…

* * *

So slow! Why won't they confess already? I'm getting' bored.

Patience. It is wrapping up.

Good. I can't wait to mess with the lil' love-birds.

* * *

Why did you leave? Why are you going? Why do you dislike me so? I can't take this. I feel as if my heart is ripping apart. I just need to cry. I will feel better afterwards. I will try again tomorrow. But, it is getting harder and harder to smile around you. Why is it? Why do I care so much about you? Could it be love? Could I be feeling heartbreak? I can't handle this. I will rest.

* * *

She's crying?! Why is she crying? I can't go to sleep with this. I can't think right with her in here. But, why is she crying?! Maybe I should ask. No, I couldn't. But, she's apparently upset. I should help. I will help. But, can I help? What should I do? What can I do? This is ridiculous. I can…

* * *

This is too far! I'mma go help her. He made her cry! She's cryin'! I can't sit back and watch while she's cryin!

Wait. We will check on her later. For now, why don't you calm down.

Calm down?! I'm calm! … Fine. But only for a few minutes! I feel like I'm abandoning her…

* * *

What? What are you doing? Asking what's wrong with me. I'd never thought you would… You are holding me for the first time. It feels nice. Warm. I feel so right here in your lap. But why? I should be helping you, but you are helping me. You've cured me more than once. I thank you.

* * *

She's so warm. It feels so right to be holding her like this. I shouldn't be doing this, but I cannot stop myself now. She's so beautiful, lying in my arms like this. What am I doing? I cannot control what I am doing. Soft. Warm. Her breath is as sweet as she is… What am I thinking?! But, it feels right. I can't stop it now, can I? No, of course not. Might as well finish it…

* * *

That's it. I'mma bustin' in and rescuin' her!

Wait! The time is not now! Wait!

Whoa! Holy mother of cow! Who'd have thought?! We are so gonna get it! He is gonna skin us alive!

I told you to wait. But, you are the one who will be in trouble.

Omg! Why are you leaving me?! Wait! Agh!

* * *

_Thank you for saving me…_

_I love you._

* * *

A/N: If you made it down here, congrats. Sorry for the horrible fic, but I tried! If you couldn't tell... Virginia was first. Jet second, and then Gallows and Clive alternating. Also, Virginia thought directly towards Jet, being more bold and direct than I see him as. Which is why jet thought more so to himself than directly towards her. Does anyone understand what I am saying? Sorry for being so confusing. Oh well... Review! Lol. And thank you for reading!


	8. Pt 3 of The Jet blurb

Part 3

Yeah…sorry about the confusing name-thing in the other one. I'll fix it eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own WA3 and probably never will!

A/N: Doo dee doo…Hey! Long time no see! Thanks for all the reviews! I love reviews! They make me oh so happy! .

Chapter Notes: This is Pt 3 of that random Jet fic that was never supposed to be! Even as I type this, I have no idea what direction I am going to head…so…if it turns out random, or just ends badly, please do not hold it against me!

33333333333333333333

It was 4:48 am.

Sobbing in darkness.

There was crying, and cold.

There were two people stirring.

She looked at him. Jet rolled over as if nothing had happened, quickly wiping away the juvenile tears that dare make themselves present.

"What?"

The words severed through the stillness like a blade.

Virginia cringed at his hateful tone, and slowly retreated from his side.

"I'm sorry." She breathed softly, feeling herself flush red. She seated herself back on her bed.

Jet said nothing in return, and the room was silent.

It was cold.

She heard him sigh, and toss uneasily in the darkness. The sheets made a papery sound against his skin.

It was 4:49 am.

It was still dark outside.

She rose again from her bed.

She returned awkwardly to his side, and knew that he was aware of her presence there.

Yet, Jet spoke not a word. He lay, unmoving with his eyes clenched shut, like he was secretly wishing he would just disappear.

_Just get away from me._

"I remember, when I was little, I would have terrible nightmares about Goblins eating me. I would cry and scream and kick my feet. But I would always wake up and my mom would be holding me. Then she'd take me by the hand, and we'd go downstairs. She'd make me hot chocolate. Somehow that always made it better."

Virginia giggled.

"Sorry I don't have any hot chocolate."

She kneeled beside him, balancing herself on the dirty floor by placing a hand on his mattress.

_Why is she telling me this?_

He grumbled and she wavered on her knees.

"I can't understand you with your head in your pillow." She said simply.

"Whatever."

"Actually, I don't understand you at all."

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Which is a shame really…"

The two were silent.

"Was it that bad?"

"Was what bad?" murmured Jet clenching his fingers in the sheets.

"That nightmare." remarked Virginia boldly. "It made you cry."

Jet shrugged and Virginia merely continued.

"You were crying the way people cry when no one is there. You were clutching to your stomach and everything."

Jet scoffed, an obvious signal that he wanted to end the conversation.

Yet, she kept talking.

"It must have been horrible, to make you cry like that. You're one of the strongest people I know…It must have been just horrible."

It was 5:03.

It was awkward, and cold.

Darkness consumed the room, and Jet could only whisper in reply:

"It was."

33333333333333333333

A/N: I am a horrible person. I am sooooo dreadfully sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Forgive me! Also I am sorry that this one ran a little short…but until I can come up with something for the dream to be…y'know…_about_, I find myself unable to continue. Sorry sorry sorry!!! On the upside, however, I am taking a writing course, which will give me a good reason to blurb randomly and …well you get the point. I promise that I am going to try to be better about updating!!! Well, until next time!


	9. Another totally random blurb! Hoorah!

A/N: Alriiiiight! It's been a while since any updates, and for this I do apologize. I am positive that you all understand how time consuming school can be! Grah, and with that said, here we go! This kinda steps away from the romance…Sorry?

Disclaimer: I do not own WA3. That's right, no witty retort, and no funny remarks. Just the truth!

333333333333333

It took only moments for his eyes to focus, and in that instant of life; he realized he was already dying. Engulfed in fluid, and surrounded by only glass…His first taste being only foul liquid that intruded between stubborn lips as he tried to scream. It was thick and salty, burning his throat all the way to his lungs. His first sight, was only those malfunctioning computers, his only light was blinking:

**ERROR.**

He clawed at the glass, his brittle nails breaking easily against the surface as he struggled for escape. Kicking his legs he tried to reach the surface of the compacted cylindrical container only to hit a metal lid. He attempted to scream again (whether it was out of fear, pain or merely spite) only to swallow more watery fluid. He couldn't breathe. He was drowning. He watched his own bubbly breaths become fewer, leaking air from his nose and mouth. He felt his lungs become full, almost to the point of bursting…. His throat felt as if it were in flames…He felt his flailing limbs getting heavier, as his eyelids drooped over lilac orbs…He glanced around the room- his palms pressed hopelessly against the glass, feeling himself choke, his mouth opening and pleading for any form of air or breath. No one was coming…No one was saving him… The computers flashed mercilessly in the dark room, as if taunting him:

**ERROR.**

**ERROR.**

Was he the 'error'? He slammed his hands against the glass surrendering. Clenching his eyes shut, his first and what he swore would be his final tears seeping through his eyelashes. It was over.

He was unconscious even before the glass began to crack…

333333333333333

Chapter Notes: I know! It's short! Sorry sorry sorry! And I am also sorry if this is not the way you perceived Jet's 'birth'. I am not quite sure if I agree with myself! But there are so many theories, graaah! This blurb was actually blurbed from another blurb that I blurbed in writing…(Didja get that?)

"I awoke and I was already dying, sucking in that horrible liquid. Clawing desperately at that glass, the flickering computers as my only light. (They still give me headaches to this day). I remember trying to scream only to swallow water, trying to reach the surface only to hit the top of my container. I was drowning. I remember my limbs getting heavier, my lungs getting full, until something just told me to stop trying. It was over."

C/N (cont.): But since I am not too good at writing in the 1st person, and I could not create a dialogue appropriate enough to use this…yeah. That's why I went the way I did. You probably noticed that I didn't use names. I didn't think it was appropriate! Yano? You don't:Shrugs: Read and review!


	10. Sarah's Scary Blurb and Ending Rant

Disclaimer: …Do I own Wild ARMs 3? Nope. But it's only a matter of time and then I will work on owning Wild ARMs 4. HA! Get it? It's a play on words! I am going to 'own' Wild ARMs 4? Like that 1337 term? "Own"? "Pwn…"…Never mind. It's not that funny and definitely not funny enough to explain.

33333333333333333333

_So when it comes down to it._

_Do you know who your true friends are?_

'What do you mean?' questioned the boy silently.

_Who is loyal to you?_

'Loyal?'

_Who loves you unconditionally?_

'Who would care for a thing like me?'

_People who love you._

'I know nothing of the sort.'

_That is a lie._

The boy scoffed, sneering and running stubborn hands through silvery hair. 'You don't know what you're talking about.'

_I most surely do._

'Whatever.'

_This is the day of reckoning._

_The day when you realize that some things are not worth the struggle._

'What things are you talking about?' bit the boy staring plainly at the familiar ground, staring at his feet that were curled together to keep warm and keep company.

_How do you expect me to answer, when this young one does not even know himself?_

Another scoff escaped the boy's lips, and he found himself getting heated with agitation.

"Who are you!" he yelled loudly, his raspy voice flailing with a gust of passing wind. He sighed for fear of his plea not being heard.

_Is it not obvious?_

'Not in the slightest.' He thought sourly to the voice, it's deep bellowing statements echoing in his head.

_The day is near when you will learn that the truth is far more horrid than any lie that could ever be woven, or twisted in the likeness of nightmares._

The boy remained absolutely still.

"What do you mean?" he snapped, gazing suspiciously around, sitting up straight as shivers (though not for the frigid air) crept teasingly up his spine. He felt the hairs on his neck prickle in anticipation.

_Salvation is near._

33333333333333333333

Chapter Notes: I don't know what's going on here either. Heh. :sighs: I am sorry!

Author's Notes: So. This 'story' is what you get when you sit down and decide to blurb. Fifteen minutes of clacking and I got nonsense! I am so sorry. Sorry. I do not know what was going through my head:smaxx forehead: Stupid Sarah! Think about what you type!…Great…Now I am referring to myself in the third person. I blame all of you. Sorry again for the lack of romance! I just seem to be out of my 'J/V fluff' phase at the moment. Perhaps if I go and re-play the game (again)? I've been too busy re-playing Drakengard (I don't know why this game didn't get much feedback, I found it a fun hack/slash fest with a pretty intriguing plot) and trying to get my stuff together for school…and Momo Con…and way in advance for AWA11…:sighs: I swear I am trying to be good about updating! Please forgive me! OH! I want to thank every single reviewer! I love all of you! Your feedback inspires me and gives me the confidence to keep posting (even though I do not post as often anymore! I am sorry! FORGIVE ME!) Wow…I am apologetic….Sorry! R&R and I will love you unconditionally. I am talkative tonight, can ya tell?

Thanks again you loyal reviewing people cuz you are awesome and make me happy cuz some of ya'll are like idols to me cuz I read your fanfics and I am all "Woah dude! I wish I could write like that!" and then I check my reviews and I see that you are reading my measly blurbs that don't make sense but you compliment them anyway! That was way redundant! Sorry!


	11. All GoneLook! It has A title!

A/N: It lacks in romance! Again! Another mindless blurb spat out at midnight! I figure if I keep writing consistently, I'll eventually stumble across something good. You gotta kiss a lot of frogs to get to the prince, am I right? Or 'write' rather. Get it? Am I 'write'? Ha ha. I crack myself up.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own WA3. That's property of Media Vision. Duh.

333333333333

_When they have all gone…will you miss them?_

'What do you mean? Gone?'

_Of course, you are unable to grow._

'Oh….yeah.'

_So you will miss them?_

The boy pondered for a moment, watching his friends at a distance shifting his weight uneasily from one foot to the other.

'I think I already do.'

_How can you miss people who are still here?_

At this the boy shrugged, and upon hearing the echoed laughter of his comrades, he smiled.

'I think it makes me happy in a way…to know that they will make new friends, and learn to rely on other people.'

_As they relied on you?_

'I hope more so. I don't think I made a very good friend.'

_I think you accomplished what is capable for one of your design._

'I think I could've done more.'

_As do I._

_You have no regrets?_

'Of course I do. I wouldn't be human if I didn't have regrets…' the boy's thoughts trailed off on the last line as the voice instantly snapped in reply.

_But you are not human._

'Yeah…'

_You will return to being alone._

'Yeah…'

_And you are content in that?_

'No. But I'd rather not watch them whither away as I continue to live in this kid's form.'

_So you will remember them the way they are now?_

'Forever.'

_Is it not selfish for you to leave so abruptly?_

'Ain't it also a bit selfish of me to stay?'

* * *

Being alone

Does not necessarily mean

Being lonely

This drifter

Will traverse wastelands and deserts alone

But never again

Lonely.

He has memories for company

He has forever his youth

He has forever this treasure

Knowledge of truth.

Reminders of friends

Gone long from his sight

As he travels alone

Desolate wings taken flight.

But now that they're gone

His memories seize

The hollows of his heart

Cease to be.

A leader

A scholar

An oaf

And an introvert

Alone

And forgetten

Curled in the dirt

Are the things he once relied on

Money

And guns

The things he'd abide by

But now he is done.

The life of a drifter

No longers exists

So now he's a wanderer

But all he does is drift.

333333333333

Chapter Notes: This is all assuming that Jet never ages of course. I am not quite shure where I stand on that topic. So don't get offended if you don't totally agree. What am I saying? You are all open-minded people. You can totally think for yourselves and it's not my place to tell you whether or not to get offended! Sorry! I am totally aware that this is the same style as the other one, and for that I do apologize. But I did end with a failed attempt at poetry. I figured I would try my hand at it though, yano? …It kinda ended on a melancholic note. I didn't mean for that to happen! I wanted it to be kinda bittersweet with him remembering his friends forever even after they were gone, but then I wrote that stupid poem and it killed it! IT KILLED MY HAPPY NOTE AT THE END. :shoots the poem: Why am I posting the poem then, you ask? Because I feel bad for not updating as much as I used to so I decided to post everything I wrote tonight. …I release now re-reading it that it's mostly dialogue. So, I apologize for the lack of descriptions and absence of other characters. I suffer from chronic 'obsessed-with-Jet' syndrome. I also suffer from OOC. So sorry for that lol. I am also sorry for lack of names...What the heck is my problem? I don't like using names. How silly. (So has anybody else realized that I have yet to identify the voice in his head! Jet's gone schitzo! Eto! All his counter parts have formed one schitzo entity and are talkin' to him! The poor kid. I am sorry I made you insane.) Gawsh that was long. Sorry.

**Author's notes**: Yeah…I know…The whole 'love-stories' thing has kinda died for the moment. Maybe I should make another blurb-story for all the ones I am writing now, and then start posting on this particular story when I am in more of a fluff mode? What d'ya think?


	12. ErSorry ahead of time!

Author's Notes: I am posting this in honor of Betsy, cuz she liked it.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own WA3.

3333333333333

The tears bleed away

From his eyes

As he cries

Out in anguish.

A total lack of life

Created, not born.

What is a puppet without it's master?

Merely garbage.

A total void of life

Unable to move

Without the strings

That control him.

Memories

He longs to be free

His stiff wings

Chained to the life of a

Golem

Tell him

Did _you _play with dolls when you were younger?

But where are the now?

In the attic, the closet?

Unchanging, gathering dust

And forgotten.

You forgot him.

He is cursed with his youth.

3333333333333

A/N: Yeah...I wrote this in writing today 'cuz we are doing poetry. I stole some lines from my other blurbs so if it looks familiar...:whistles and walks away: See Betsy? I posted it despite my personal distaste for it! Aren't you proud?


End file.
